Paint Me Pretty
by BookRaven24
Summary: Alec is a painter. Magnus is a designer. Alec is a reader. Magnus is a partier. Alec goes for runs. Magnus does his makeup. Alec is shy. Magnus is charismatic. They are yin and yang, but then, opposites do attract. College AU, angst and romance and lots of Malec. We'll see where it goes, with exes and cruel family members and lots of paint thrown into the mix.
1. Bruises and Broken Hearts

**Author's note**

**Well, hello peoples! Ahaha so I'm totally new here, to publishing fanfiction :3 Honestly, I just got inspired one day and was like, damn I read so much Malec, why not write some! So here I am ;P The rating of this fic is T, but see, I'm not against lemons so if anyone wants me to put lemons in later, let me know in a review and well, I'll change the rating to M ;) Anyway I'm rambling. I don't have another chapter yet, but I should be able to write one pretty quick. Please let me know if you like it, any criticism is good, tell me what you like or hate, or if you think I should continue this fic :)  
**

**- Kira **

* * *

**Friday, 9:44 AM**

Something wet and thick was dripping onto Alec's forehead, and sliding down one side of his head, into his hair. There was a pain in his side, and his head felt as if it were filled with cotton.

He groaned, and slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the overhead light, and frowning in confusion at the corner of a wooden object, that seemed to take up most of his vision. Then another wet drop of something landed on his forehead and ran down into his hair, and he sat up quickly in surprise, narrowly avoiding smacking his head on what he then realized was his easel, holding up a half finished canvas. He reached up to touch his forehead, and his fingers came away blue. That's when he noticed the jar of blue paint, tipped over and slowly emptying its contents onto the spot where his head had been. A paintbrush had been digging into his side, bruising his ribs.

Alec sighed tiredly. He must have blacked out. Again. Staying up painting all night because he couldn't stand to sleep, afraid of his own dreams, was beginning to wear him down.

_One week earlier…_

"_How- how could you cheat on me Ben? I thought you loved me?" Alec's voice was broken, defeated. Tears swam at the edges of his eyes, but he simply felt empty. The pain he knew, would come later. All he felt now was a sort of detachment. The calm before the storm so to speak._

"_Alec I'm sorry, I really am. But this relationship has no future and you know it. We're just too different! Alexa is an old friend, she was just in town for a couple of days so I invited her over. I didn't know you weren't here, I was going to introduce you guys. I didn't know she still had feelings for me, and I wasn't expecting anything to happen!"_

"_I didn't even know you were bi."_

"_See! This is exactly what I mean. We're just not compatible Alec. I'm sorry it had to end this way, but its over." Ben's face was calm, but his voice held all sorts of sharp edges and angry undercurrents. Alec couldn't understand why he had any right to be angry. _

"_Take your shit and get out. Now." Alec hissed. There was an emotion. Anger was better than emptiness, and much better than the crushing sadness that would be on its way. Alec grabbed onto the anger with both hands, and used it to tape up his heart, holding it together until Ben was gone. _

"_Goodbye Alec," Ben said, pausing at the door to look back, duffle bag in hand. Stunned, Alec considered how little time it took Ben to pack upand walk out of his life._

_And then he was gone._

_All at once, the anger disappeared. Alec crumpled to the floor of his now-empty apartment. The tears came hard and fast then, in great wracking sobs that shook his whole frame. _

The blue paint was drying in his hair, and his throat felt scratchy and tasted like last nights dinner. He sighed again, and walked into the kitchen to put on coffee. Sun was streaming in the front window, it's sill lined with various plants, He glanced at his watch and-

"_You need a watch Alec, otherwise you'll keep getting caught up in painting because you won't take the time to look at a clock. This way you'll stop being late all the time!" Ben had said, as they scanned the jewelry store shelves-_

Alec shook off the memory, a headache already starting to build. It was around ten in the morning. Looks like he needed to get out of the house and find a distraction.

He abandoned his coffee and walked into the bathroom, washing his face while ignoring the bags under his baby blue eyes. After brushing his teeth and switching shirts to a black one that wasn't stained with acrylics and had the words Blink 182 in bold on the front, he grabbed his sketchbook and house keys, and slipped out the door.

* * *

**Thursday 11:15 PM**

Magnus winced as he stared into the mirror, the bruise on his cheekbone already spreading. The skin was split right below his left eye, and a tiny drop of blood was sliding down his face. Bad timing much?! He had a meeting with a prominent designer tomorrow. Woolsey had to choose tonight to come home raging drunk and displeased at some stupidly small thing. Ugh, Magnus sighed, he couldn't think like that. He was truly grateful to his uncle for taking him in when his father had thrown him out after his mom died. Magnus would have been on the streets otherwise.

He grabbed the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink and wiped away the blood with a piece of gauze, wincing as it touched the cut. Then he dabbed polysporin on the tear in his skin, and an ice pack he had picked up from the kitchen went to the growing bruise. Putting away the first aid kit, Magnus retreated to his room, settling in to bed and knowing it would be a long day tomorrow.

**Friday 8:52 AM**

Magnus woke up early, which was rare, but he was so on edge from last night, that really it was unsurprising.

Crawling out of his bed on the top floor of the old house, he slipped down the stairs and into the bathroom to shower.

Showered, he put on tight purple skinny jeans, a black belt with a skull buckle, and a white tank top with the words I'm Fabulous in purple letters on the front. A black leather jacket with silver zippers and studs, plus a pair of black combat boots put the finish on the outfit, and Magnus sat in front of his vanity to deal with his face.

The bruise was an ugly purple color that didn't match his outfit at all, and spread from below his left eye out across his cheekbone and up to his nose. All in all it was about the size of half his palm, and slightly puffy. 'Thank god for concealer,' Magnus thought tiredly. He began with the edges of the bruise, and worked his way in until he had covered the healing cut at the center. Then he blended the concealer out so it was invisible against his caramel colored skin, and set to work on the rest of his makeup.

He put on purple eyeliner out into a winged eye, with a single line of black above the purple, then a hint of silver sparkles and a tiny bit of dark eyeshadow to add some mystery.

For his hair, Magnus gelled it into loose spikes and added a tiny bit of silvery glitter. With that he was complete, and grabbed his design book and regular messenger bag, went quietly down the stairs and out the door. He would find coffee,and then hopefully score himself a part time job as assistant to the designer for a major fashion magazine.

* * *

**Friday 10:16 AM**

Alec settled into a table at The Morning Shot, his favorite cafe, and ordered a double shot espresso, glancing out the window to watch the cars drive by after the waitress walked away. She was new here, he noted, and normally he would have introduced himself, but his tired and aching mind didn't even think to think about it.

He tried to focus on the people in the street, and not the memories swimming in this place, but only half succeeded. 'Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea,' He thought. He forced his mind away from memories and continued to watch the street outside. At this time in the morning, New York's rush hour had died down, the whole city wasn't one gigantic traffic jam, but people still rushed about, and taxi drivers still blared their horns at all the other cars.

The waitress brought him his coffee, and he turned away from the window to drink it and study the occupants of the cafe.

A man in a dark blue suit sat in a booth, typing away on his laptop and drinking a steaming cup of something. At another booth sat two teenage girls, chatting busily and texting. A woman sat alone at a single person table, reading an Edgar Allen Poe novel. Alec smiled slightly. It was rare that you saw people reading such a classic. There were a few people sitting up at the bar nursing cups of coffee, obviously unhappy with being awake. Considering it was just after ten, this surprised Alec. But then, he was usually a morning person so he couldn't understand, he reasoned.

Before he could slip back into his dark and morbid thoughts, the door to the cafe opened, and the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen walked in. No, not walked. His gait was smooth and catlike, his build lean and strong. He sauntered. His hips swayed, clad in too tight (in Alec's opinion, but damn they looked good on the beautiful man) black jeans. His hair was up in unruly spikes, and a shade of black that was indescribable. But what really caught Alec was his eyes. His eyes, rimmed with black eyeliner, were a shade of greeny-gold so alluring that Alec was absolutely entranced. Then those eyes met Alec's and he was suddenly conscious of A. His haggard and messy appearance, and B. The fact that he was outright staring. He immediately looked down at the table, blushing red all the way up to his ears. But the unknown man's eyes floated in his mind, beautiful and haunting. So Alec picked up his sketchbook, set one of the pencils from his pocket to the page, and began to draw the man.

* * *

**Friday 10:20 AM**

Magnus walked in the door of The Morning Shot, a cafe that a friend had recommended, breathing in the scent of coffee beans and hazelnut flavoring. Immediately he felt eyes on him, but that was unsurprising. Magnus tended to garner quite a bit of attention. The surprising thing was the source of the eyes. A man of about his age, around twenty-three or four, Magnus guessed, was gazing at him intensely. His eyes held admiration, a bit of surprise, and quite a bit of pain it seemed. And what eyes they were! The most vivid, deep ocean blue he had ever seen stared back at him, then the man seemed to realize he was staring and looked down quickly, the most adorable blush staining his pale cheeks.

Magnus allowed a small smile to grace his lips, flattered by the attention from such an unlikely source. As he settled into a chair at the bar, he continued to study his admirer. Unlikely, but HOT. Even though this unknown man looked tired, and a bit like he'd been having a week from hell, he was still absolute eye candy. He wore a faded black t-shirt and boringly baggy pants, but the muscles of his arms were prominent and well developed. He had long, agile-looking fingers, artists hands, Magnus noted. Full lips and high cheekbones, and those eyes! Eyes to make the sky jealous. His hair was black and wild, sticking up in little tufts and curls in such a way that he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. A single streak of blue ran from his temple to the back of his head, and it looked more like paint than dye, unintentional and forgotten about.

Finally, after absorbing every detail of the man, he turned away and ordered his coffee, winking at the waitress when she served him, She blushed.

He felt the blue eyed man studying him again, and turned slightly so he could watch him out of the corner of his eye. Blue eyes was, it seemed, sketching. He glanced up at Magnus intermittently, and then returned his gaze to a tattered brown spiral bound sketchbook, his pencil racing back and forth with practiced skill. It seemed that Magnus must have inspired him.

Sighing, Magnus finally looked away, his mind drifting from the sketching man. His face ached slightly where the bruise was, and his mind was heavy with apprehension. His appointment with this designer was essential. He was returning to university next week when class started, and he desperately needed a job. His uncle housed and fed him, and he had a scholarship for his first year, but going into his second year, he would have to go into debt, hence the need for a job. Not only that, but a position under such a prominent designer would do wonders for his career in fashion when he finished post-graduate education. So a lot was resting on this interview.

* * *

**Friday 1:15 PM**

Alec stared at the sketchbook resting on his easel, the man from the coffee shop staring back. Rarely did Alec do random sketches of people, but it had happened before. They just never turned up this good. The sketch was of him in profile, catching the shape of his face. He filled up a whole page, body spread languidly across the coffee shop stool, cup of coffee in hand. A smirk lifted what you could see of his lips, and he looked natural and at ease. He looked so lifelike Alec half expected him to turn and look him in the eye. Now, the question was, should Alec paint him? Or leave him as is?

He sighed and pulled the piece of paper out of his sketchbook, walking into his room and pinning it on his wall above his desk, amongst all the other random sketches he liked but didn't know what to do with. He had a simple room, with a king sized bed, a closet, a bedside table, a window looking out to the street (alec's apartment was on the fourth floor) and a desk. The walls were hung with Alec's favorite art by himself and some of his artist friends. And of course, the sketches plastered all over the wall above his desk.

Across the short hallway from the bedroom was a small bathroom, and the hallway ended in a spare bedroom that had been converted into a studio, the bed pushed to the side to make room for three easels, boxes of paints and canvases, and half finished paintings leaning against the walls. Two windows provided lots of natural light, as well as overhead lighting for when Alec was still painting at one in the morning.

At the opposite end of the hallway was an opening going into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, and across the hall from that, was the door.

The living room had two old and comfortable couches and a lazyboy, a TV, and a glass-topped coffee table with papers and a laptop spread across it. Two large windows at the front of the living room poured in light. The connecting kitchen was simple and usable, its most notable feature being the houseplants.

A simple apartment, it worked well for Alec, but it was obviously an apartment for two. Ben's absence was felt acutely, no matter how much of an asshole he was.

At that moment, Alec's phone buzzed with a text. He pulled it from his back pocket and saw it was from one of his artist friends, Clary.

**Feisty Redhead: Hey Alec!**

**Me: Hi Clary**

**Feisty Redhead: So we still on for coffee tomorrow? Jace and I would love to see u**

**Me: Oh right, 4got about that. Ya I guess so**

**Feisty Redhead: ok, see u at Starbucks at 10?**

**Me: I'll be there :) **

Alec had been friends with Clary since he met her in Art two years ago, at the university that he would be returning to again in a week. He had introduced her to his adopted brother, and well, it hadn't exactly been love at first sight. More like fight at first sight. But they grew on each other, and now lived together full time. Sometimes it surprised Alec how hard Jace had fallen for her. He was usually such a player, and now he had been with her for almost two years. But he loved them both, and was genuinely pleased that they were happy together.

* * *

**Friday 12:30 PM**

Magnus was ecstatic. The lunch date with the designer had gone exceedingly well, and he had been very pleased with Magnus's work. His name was Raphael Santiago, of Santiago and co, and he was absolutely brilliant. Magnus had been sufficiently impressed with him, and he felt, Santiago had felt the same about him. They had talked extensively on fashion, and the requirements of the job Magnus was applying for, and by the end of lunch, Magnus had a position as assistant to the man sitting before him. Raphael promised to call him with the details of scheduling and such, and they parted with smiles.

Now, Magnus was walking in the door of his house, praying that his uncle was out.

"Magnus, where were you?" Woolsey pounced as soon as he was in the door, voice sharp.

No such luck, Magnus thought. "I was at my job interview, uncle. Remember, the one with the designer?"

"Oh right. Well, did you get the job?" He growled.

"I did."

"Don't you dare use it as an excuse to shirk chores Magnus" His uncle glared at him, then turned away and back to the TV.

In his room, Magnus relaxed. His uncle hadn't said anything about last night which was good. And really, his bruise was nothing compared to the beating he got the first time Woolsey found Magnus with a guy in his bed. Woolsey had waited till the guy ran out, terrified of the huge man yelling at him, to fall on Magnus. "I will not tolerate such disgusting behavior under my roof you faggot!" He had screamed at Magnus, slapping him and punching him hard enough to send him to the floor. A kick to the ribs, and Woolsey had left, leaving Magnus crumpled on the floor, winded, tears beginning to stream down his face as he struggled to breath.

Coming out of his thoughts, Magnus flopped onto his bed and pulled his laptop to him from his bedside table. He would worry about life later, right now, all he wanted to do was binge-watch some anime to celebrate his new job.

* * *

**Well that was fun. Poor Magnus my bby :'( and brokenhearted Alec! Goodness me so much angst lol. This chapter was mostly to set the stage, so review and let me know what you think! :D ****And fun things may happen next chapter, like awkward Alec and some spilled paint XD**

**- Kira**


	2. Malcolm Fade and Drunk Dancing

**Well hello again! I just want to say thank you all so much for your reviews! And favorites! And follows! It really means a lot to me that you guys want to read more :) So I give you chapter two. As you will see, things are heating up. Further along, when I get to that stage, I might change the rating of this fic from T to M, but only if you guys vote for that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :'( **

**xo -Kira**

* * *

**Saturday 10:15 AM**

"Are you doing alright Alec? Honestly?" Clary asked, her voice full of sisterly concern. She sat across from him in the little Starbucks booth, one hand wrapped around a cup of chai and the other resting on Jace's open palm. Jace's face mirrored the concern in her voice. They looked at Alec expectantly, and he sighed.

"I'm as alright as I can be a week after finding out my boyfriend cheated on me, I guess. Its hard sometimes, being alone in my apartment without...him...but I'm doing okay, don't worry," Alec forced a smile for them, and they seemed to relax. He didn't mention the nights where he sat in front of a canvas and sketched aimlessly until he blacked out.

Even for all the nights spent in his art room, since the breakup he hadn't finished a single painting. Commissioned pieces, random sketches, anything he tried to create ended up looking lusterless and empty. The colors would combine badly, or his hands would begin to shake so much that he would screw up, or he would sit for hours, with no inspiration. That's usually what would happen. He would sketch, but it was just for the movement of pencil and paper, and more often than not, he turned out half formed scribbles.

The only piece that was any good was his sketch of the cat eyed man in the coffee shop.

"So do you think you'll find another roommate?" Jace asked delicately, breaking Alec from his thoughts.

"I'm not sure really. I would have to move my studio somewhere else, and I don't really need someone to help with the rent. So I guess for now I'll just stick with what I've got." Alec glanced down at his espresso, not wanting Jace and Clary to see the pain and loneliness in his eyes. He appreciated their concern, but they had their own lives, and they didn't need to worry about his problems. "How about you guys? Still both going back to University next Monday?" He asked, forcing life into his voice.

"Yeah, still going. I'm not looking forward to Mr. Starkweather's ancient history classes though!" Jace laughed. "That man is practically ancient history himself."

"Ha, at least you don't have Art History," Clary groaned. "Ms. Penhallow is a sweet woman, but her teaching style is sooooo boring!"

Alec laughed. "Oh right, I forgot that we're required to take Art History again this year."

Jace was in University studying acting, while Clary and Alec were both majoring in art, with Alec also minoring in foreign languages.

"Ah well, boring classes aside, I'm looking forward to Ms. Fray's painting and sketching classes. I mean, even if she is your mom, Clary, she's still a really awesome teacher," Alec commented.

Clary winced. "God, don't remind me. Jeez its so weird to have my mom teaching my university classes."

"Not to randomly change the topic, but have you heard from Izzy recently Alec?" Jace interjected.

"I haven't actually, its been about a week."

"Well, she's coming down tomorrow from LA for a photo shoot, and she'll only be here for a week. She wanted to see all of us before school starts," Jace explained.

"I think she also just wants an excuse to party," Clary said with a smirk.

"Oh you guys are so not dragging me out to go clubbing," Alec said mulishly.

"Haha we'll see," Jace laughed placatingly.

They continued to talk for a while longer, and Alec felt his mood getting lighter and lighter. It felt good to spend time with his adoptive brother and one of his closest friends.

Eventually Jace proclaimed that he had to go, as he had a meeting with an old friend, and Clary mentioned a painting she wanted to get back to. They said their goodbyes, mentioning that they would call Alec when Izzy arrived so they could all have dinner and hang out.

Alec sat in the Starbucks by himself, letting the feeling of warmth from their company keep him there a few moments longer.

He glanced out the window and froze. Across the street from him, walking along the sidewalk, was Ben. His white-blonde hair was wind tossed, and hanging off of one of his muscular arms was a petite brunette. On closer inspection, Alec realized it was the girl that he had found with Ben, doing-

A rush of fury and pain slammed Alec in the chest. How dare Ben hurt him like this?! He was sick of pining after a guy who barely loved him anyway. Alec stood up and stormed out of the coffee shop, heading in the direction of his apartment. As he walked though, his anger slowly dissipated, leaving him feeling broken and empty. 'Who am I kidding?' Alec thought tiredly. 'Its gonna take a lot more than a bit of anger to get over Ben.'

* * *

**Saturday 12:30 PM**

"Magnus hurry the fuck up!" Catarina Loss yelled up the stairs. "Its a freaking shopping trip, not a fashion show!" The white haired young woman growled, obviously bored.

Magnus laughed quietly from his room upstairs. Catarina was his best friend, and he loved her dearly, but she really didn't get fashion. Her style was comfortable and practical, and she was still beautiful, but she didn't put much thought into her appearance.

Magnus quickly finished up his makeup, and paused to survey himself in his full-length mirror. Tight skinny jeans, dark blue in color, brown soft leather boots, a white belt, and a white tank top with a black anime cat on it made up his outfit. For hair, he had messy spikes with blue streaks in them, and his makeup was simple and attractive. A bit of blue eyeliner, some white sparkly eyeshadow, and cover-up for his slowly fading bruise, was all he needed. His greeny gold eyes sparkled back at him in the mirror, and he winked at his reflection. Laughing and knowing he looked fabulous, he scooped up his leather jacket and slipped his phone and wallet into his back pocket, then bounded down the stairs to Catarina.

"Ugh, finally! God Magnus you're such a diva," Catarina grumbled, but her smile at him was appreciative.

"Hah you know you love me Cat," Magnus said, hugging her and dragging her by the hand out the door. "Come on, let's get shopping! I wanna be home before my Uncle gets back."

They got into Catarina's convertible and sped off to the nearest shopping mall, for a bit of retail therapy. Catarina may not pay attention too much to the latest trends, but she loved shopping as much as the next girl. She was working as a nurse in training at a local hospital, and sometimes Magnus thought the intense nature of her job really wore her down.

Magnus and Catarina had been friends since elementary school, and told each other everything. He trusted her with his life, and loved her as a sister. She was there for him when his mom died and no one else was, and he knew more about her than anyone else.

"Magnus, stop daydreaming, we're here!"

They hopped out of the small car and walked into the mall, immediately heading for the clothing stores. Since Magnus had just scored himself a job, and he also had a bit of his inheritance from his mom left over, he decided celebration was in order.

"So Cat, how're things with you and your boyfriend?" Magnus asked.

"Things are going really well actually. He's super sweet and romantic." Cat smiled, a faraway look in her eye.

"Who's daydreaming now?" Magnus teased, but he was glad she finally found someone to make her happy.

"Haha what about you, Magnus? Seen anyone worth pursuing?"

"Well, I was in a new coffee shop yesterday when I saw this absolutely gorgeous blue eyed boy, but I didn't get his number or even talk to him," Magnus sighed. "Oh well. Maybe I'll see him again some day." He winked.

"Was he even gay, you he-slut?" Cat laughed.

"Oh heck yeah. Very. And just because its true, doesn't mean you need to call me that." Magnus elbowed her, giggling.

Then they got caught up in trying on different things, and conversation floated elsewhere.

* * *

**Saturday 7:30 PM**

Alec glanced at the clock, sighed, pushed the start button on the dishwasher and wandered into the living room, wondering what to do next. He had gone shopping that afternoon, and treated himself to a brand new paintbrush, maybe he should go try it out, he thought.

Walking into his studio, he sat on a stool in front of an empty easel, and placed a large piece of watercolor paper on the wooden stand, securing it in place with clips and tilting the easel so it was more like a table. Picking up some watercolors, he squeezed a tiny dab of red, then purple, then yellow onto a palette, and mixed them with liberal amount of water, then he dipped the new brush into the purple.

Setting his brush against the pristine paper, he let his mind relax and began to paint with calm, and mostly random strokes, with no real image in mind, besides a vague idea of flowers. He figured a bit of free painting might loosen him up and help him get into a creative frame of mind.

The swish of the brush on the paper, and the purple swirling out from his brush mesmerized him, and he realized that he was painting a purple rose.

_There was a knock at the door, and Alec got up to answer it. Standing in his hallway was Ben, one hand behind his back, a nervous smile on his face. _

_"Hey Alec," Ben said, his voice flowing along Alec's name in all the right ways. _

_"Oh hi Ben, come on in," Alec stuttered out. "I'll be ready in a sec, just gotta grab my wallet.""Wait, here!" Ben said, pulling his hand from behind his back and thrusting a bouquet of purple roses in Alec's face. Alec looked shocked for a second, and then smiled, blushing beet red. A faint blush also dusted Ben's cheeks. _

_"Thank you Ben, that's really sweet of you!" Alec said happily, and embarrassed all the same. "I'll just put them in water and get my wallet and we'll go." _

_"Wonderful, and I'm glad you like them Alec." Ben smiled at him, and Alec almost swooned._

The memory of their first date faded, and Alec realized that his paintbrush was no longer moving, his hand poised above the purple rose. Tears were running down his face.

"Agh!" He yelled suddenly, his voice choked with tears and his heart cold with anger and despair. He stood up from his stool so suddenly it fell over with a crash. "You asshole Ben! You cheating, lying asshole!" He screamed at the empty room. He pushed the palette off his easel, letting it crash to the floor and the paint pool out and run along the wood. Then he threw the paintbrush he was holding at the far wall, watching as purple paint made a long splatter up to the ceiling. He yelled again, tears gushing down his face, and ripped the watercolor paper off his easel. His hands shaking, he tore it to confetti and let it slip through his finger, before walking out of the room, his legs unsteady, and stepping into his bedroom. Closing the door, he slipped to his knees in front of it, and began to sob.

* * *

**Sunday 9:30 AM**

_'Voicemail'_

_Hey Alec, its Izzy, not sure why you didn't answer, since you're usually a morning person, but anyways. My flight just landed, and I'm on my way to Jace's place. We thought we could all go out for dinner together at that old restaurant, Taki's. So um, yeah just call me when you get this, and we can work out details._

_Beep._

Alec ignored the insistent ring of his phone and burrowed deeper under the covers of his bed. Sometime after breaking down last night, he had showered and crawled, exhausted, into his bed and finally slept soundly and dreamlessly. He was still half asleep, so he decided to ignore his phone and catch another few hours of much-needed rest. Passing out sometimes in the middle of the night on the floor of his art room every night for a week got him by, but he didn't really have the most restful sleeps.

* * *

**Sunday 10:54 AM**

Magnus's phone was ringing insistently, and he blearily opened his eyes. Reaching onto his nightstand, he looked at the caller ID. The screen read R. Santiago. Magnus sat upright in bed so fast that he almost got a head rush.

"Hello, Bane speaking," He said, hoping all traces of sleepiness were gone from his voice.

"Mr. Bane, good morning. I hope I didn't wake you?" Raphael Santiago's rich and accented voice flowed into Magnus's ears.

"No Mr. Santiago, of course not. What can I do for you this morning?" Magnus asked.

"Well Mr. Bane, I understand that you are going into University for design again, yes?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I was hoping that you could begin work this Tuesday, to get you acquainted with the business and with my schedule, and then I would have you work every Sunday and any other days of the week that will work for you."

"When classes start I'll know my schedule and can tell you what days and times I can be available, but that sounds perfect Mr. Santiago, thank you so much," Magnus replied, holding back a squeal of pleasure. He had practically his dream job!

"Be at the address on my business card, on Tuesday at nine AM. My office is on the top floor, the receptionist will direct you."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Have a good day Mr. Bane."

"You too, Mr. Santiago."

With a click, the voice on the other end disconnected. Magnus collapsed tiredly back into his bed, lost in thought. 'I'm really glad I finally have a way to start supporting myself,' He mused, burrowing under the covers. 'Raphael seems like an interesting man, not very friendly, but oh well. Money is money, and this will open so many doors into the fashion industry!'

His phone buzzed with a text, and he nearly dropped it in surprise, forgetting that he had still been holding it. Opening messages, he saw it was from an old friend of his, Malcolm Fade.

**I'mawarlock: Mags!**

**Me: Hey Fade. Wassup?**

**I'mawarlock: Nm, hbu!**

**Me: Got a job!**

**I'mawarlock: Fuckin great! :3 Lets go party 2nite! Pandemonium, u, me, and the dance floor?**

**Me: Hell ya, lets do it! :D**

**Me: 11:00, meet u therrre? ;P**

**I'mawarlock: kks, its a plan! :D**

Leaving his phone lying on his bed, Magnus walked to his closet and slipped into some sweatpants, then walked down the stairs in search of breakfast. It looked like it was going to be a busy day today indeed.

* * *

**Sunday 12:30 PM**

Alec stood by his living room window, phone to his ear, and waited. Several seconds later, his sister picked up.

"Hey Alec!" She said excitedly.

"Hi Iz, what's up? I just got your message."

"Wow, sleepy much!"

"Haha I only slept till ten! I just didn't check my phone…" Alec said sheepishly.

"Riiiiight. Anyway, I'm over at Jace and Clary's, are you cool with meeting us at Taki's, or do you want to just come over now? Whatever works best for you."

"I could just come over now, I don't have any plans this afternoon. Does that work?"

"OMG yes I get to see my big brother! Get your ass over here, haha." Izzy laughed.

"Okay, on my way, see you soon Izzy." He smiled, already excited to see his feisty younger sister.

They hung up and Alec grabbed his car keys, locking his apartment behind him. The drive to Jace's current residence was about twenty minutes when the traffic was good, Alec made it there in half an hour. The moment he walked through the door of the small basement suite, he was engulfed in a familiar hug. He barely got a glimpse of Izzy's dark eyes and bright smile before she was clinging to him, head fitting right under his chin like it always had. Isabelle Lightwood was a tall woman, but Alec was even taller, and she was currently barefoot. Normally seven inch heels had her on eye level with him.

"I missed you, Alec." Izzy whispered in his ear.

He hugged her tighter, smiling and closing his eyes, fully and totally relaxing for the first time in a while. It was always like that with him and his sister.

"I missed you too Iz, three months is way too long."

Finally they released each other, and followed the sound of voices into the kitchen, where Alec greeted Clary and Jace. Jace appeared to be in the process of making some kind of drink.

"Hey Alec!" He said happily.

"Whatcha doing Jace?" The blue eyed man enquired warily. Jace liked to pull all sorts of mischief when it came to Alec's introverted habits, and the bottle of coconut rum sitting open on the counter next to Jace didn't comfort Alec one bit.

"Oh, we're just making Pina Coladas," said Clary sweetly.

"Uh huh. Okay gives, what's going on?" Alec asked, well aware that they were up to something.

"Oh Alec, fine," Isabelle whined. "We were just planning to give you a night of fun. You know. Have a relaxed dinner, go to a club, drink a bit, have a good time. You need it."

"Come on Alec, a little fun will be good for you," Jace chimed in.

Alec smiled. He was lucky to have friends and family that cared so much. Even if they knew he hated go to clubs and parties. "Okay fine, you win, I'll go."

"Yay!" They all cheered, and he laughed.

"Alright guy, first drinks of the night!" Jace proclaimed, pushing forward four tall glasses of Pina Colada. They each grabbed one and walked into the living room to catch up before going to dinner in a few hours.

* * *

**Sunday 9:56 PM**

Magnus walked up the stairs from the bathroom, a towel around his waist and his smooth caramel colored skin shining with water droplets. At the closet, he debated what to wear to Pandemonium. He rifled through his clothes, and pulled out a pair of black leather pants with silver swirls up one side. They were the kind of pants that were so tight they were practically poured on. Next he grabbed an electric blue tank top with black sequins dotted over it, and his white skull belt. Black boots with a tiny bit of heel, a silver choker, and black fingerless gloves added just the right amount of edge.

Settling on a stool, he put his hair into spikes that ended in a tumble over his right eye, and dusted blue glitter into it, then got to his makeup.

He decided on a dramatic smokey eye, using black and blue eyeshadows and silver glitter. His hand was steady as he applied a thick line of black eyeliner, ending with a perfect winged look. A bit of concealer dealt with his fading bruise, and cherry gloss made his lips shine. The last touch on his ensemble, was to slip in a pair of slit-pupiled contacts, and his leather jacket, and with a last glance in the mirror and a wink, he prowled out the door. A cab was waiting for him on the street.

The line into the club was long and filled with teens clutching fake IDs and a random assortment of people. Malcolm Fade stood next to the bouncer, waiting for Magnus. Malcolm was an interesting man. Bi like Magnus, he was flamboyant and wild, and possibly actually insane. His taste in clothing was whatever he felt like wearing,and tonight he was dressed entirely in lime green, with a purple bow tie around his neck.

Catching sight of Magnus, he ran over, screaming his name over the music pounding through the open door of the night club.

"Magnus there you are!" He cried excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Alright Fade, I'm coming," Magnus laughed.

They smiled at the bouncer as they walked past the line and were allowed right in, due to the fact that Malcolm owned the place.

The pounding bass and flashing blue and green strobelights of the place engulfed them, they made their way over to the bar, shimmying their way around dancers and excited patrons.

"Four shots of maple whiskey please Seb," Malcolm said to the silvery haired bartender. He poured, and slid the glasses along the bar, winking at Magnus before turning to a willowy black haired girl and a golden haired and muscular boy. Sebastian Verlac and Magnus had had a short fling together, but their personalities were too different and they parted by mutual agreement. 'The sex was amazing while it lasted though,' Magnus reminisced.

They each downed two shots, and then made their way to the dance floor. On the way there, some young and sexy body must have snagged Malcolm's attention, because he broke away from Magnus and disappeared into the writhing mass of bodies. Magnus scanned the crowd, no one really catching his eye, so he started dancing, making his way into the center of the floor, until…

* * *

**Sunday 11:30 PM**

Alec sat with Izzy at their table in the corner of Pandemonium, and stared out at the crowd. There was a pleasant warmth in his belly, and an alcoholic buzz in his head. Clary and Jace had disappeared into the people on the dance floor.

"I'll be back Alec, I'm gonna go get a shot of rum, okay?"

"Sure Iz, grab me one too kay?"

Alec watched her walk away, noticing guys turn their heads as she past. Her seven inch heels and tiny black dress, combined with her model figure, made her easily one of the most beautiful girls here, Alec mused distractedly.

He shifted in his chair and grimaced. Clary and Isabelle had put him in a pair of jeans that were tighter than he was used to, and a tight black muscle shirt that, to quote Isabelle, 'showed off his amazing physique'. All in all, the too tight clothing combined with the alcohol was making him sweat.

Izzy returned moments later, and handed him a shot glass of amber liquid. He downed it all at once, enjoying the burn of the rum making a trail down his throat. Bored of sitting around and made bold by a combination of several drinks throughout the night, Alec stood, glancing down at his sister. "I'm gonna go dance," He declared.

She nodded, distracted with texting, and he walked off, slipping into the grinding, sweaty mass of people that consumed the dance floor. The beat pounded in his head, mixing with the buzz of alcohol, and he let it slip into his skin, moving with the music, working his way deeper, towards the center of the dance floor. Bodies clad in not enough clothing writhed around him, brushing up against him, and the heat was intense. He danced alone, sometimes with other people who were dancing alone, until…

A pair of cat eyes met his, greeny gold and slit pupiled. His mouth parted in shock at the striking sight, then his eyes traveled down the body those eyes were attached too. The man wore leather pants so tight they made Alec blush slightly, and a blue tank top that showed a sliver of caramel skin on his stomach. Alec let his eyes travel back up to the man's face, admiring his full lips, high cheek bones, and slightly slanted eyes, which were currently looking at him with curiosity. With a rush of recognition, he realised it was the man from the coffee shop.

The cat-eyed man danced over to Alec, placing his body inches from Alec's close enough that the blue eyed man could feel his body heat, but not actually touching. They continued to move to the music, bodies twisting fluidly around each other but never touching. The movements of his dancing partner, inches from his skin, mesmerised Alec, drawing him in and pulling his mind away from any inhibitions and other silly things. Of course, the alcohol helped quite a bit.

The other man moved seductively, inches from him, and Alec reached out and placed his warm hands on the green eyed man's hips. The man took it as an invitation, and moved in, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck, and bringing their bodies flush against each other.

Alec felt skin touching in all sorts of places, and his breathing sped up, a heated blush on his cheeks.

"Nice muscles, blue eyes," the unnamed man whispered directly into Alec's ear, his voice silky smooth and his breath hot on Alec's ear.

* * *

**Sunday 12:05 AM**

The blue eyed man pressed against Magnus shivered, the muscles he had just commented on tightening along his arms. Magnus smirked, loving the feeling of those strong hands on his hips as they grinded against each other. As the tension between them increased, those hands slid down onto Magnus's ass, and he hissed, and slid his tongue along the shell of the other man's ear. Blue eyes tilted his head and moaned deep in his throat, and Magnus proceeded to lick and kiss his way along the man's neck and jaw, as they danced and gyrated to the music. Suddenly, his unnamed dance partner turned his head and their lips met, the kiss hot and tasting of alcohol. Lips parted and tongues teased, and they both sunk into the heated meeting of lips, eyes slipping closed.

The other man finally pulled away, breathless, a heavy blush high on his cheeks. Magnus was breathing hard too, his lips warm and aching for more. Then he saw that blue eyes was looking over Magnus's shoulder. The hands on his ass suddenly disappeared, as did the body pressed against his, and as his still unnamed dance partner slipped into the crowd, Magnus heard him whisper "It was fun," His voice rich and deep.

And then before Magnus even had a chance to get his number, he was gone, into the writhing sea of bodies.

Magnus stood there for a few minutes, staring after him, his lips tingling. Finally, after recovering from the shock of their second meeting and the man's sudden departure, Magnus made his way over to the bar and ordered a scotch, thinking back to the whole encounter. Magnus had a reputation for flings and one-night stands, but never had just a kiss and some dancing affected him so strongly. It was such a shame that he didn't get blue eyes's name or number. Sighing, he sipped his drink and stared off into space, lost in thought. Eventually he went to find Malcolm and let him know he was going home, the fun of the evening gone with his mysterious blue eyed man. He hailed a cab and went home, washing off his makeup and heading to bed, where he dreamed of blue eyes and strong hands.

* * *

**Sunday 12:35 AM**

Alec leaned against the window of the cab and stared out at the city lights. In the window, a pair of cat eyes stared back at him. If he hadn't seen Izzy beckoning to him through the dancers, he didn't know what would have happened. He never did bold and wild things like that, but something about the strange man drew him in like no one else. The feeling of his lips against Alec's skin had been even more intoxicating than the alcohol. Alec blushed at the memory, and Izzy poked him in the ribs.

"Hey Mr. daydreamer, who were you dancing with?" She asked, smiling.

"Someone who's number I didn't get," He replied quietly, and seeing the look in his eyes, she didn't press the matter.

Alec let his mind drift and dream about the man, sadly thinking about how they would probably never meet again.

On the way to Jace's, they dropped Alec off at his apartment. He walked up the steps to the big building, and stumbled into the elevator, fatigue making him clumsy. Unlocking his door, he barely remembered to lock it again behind him before he walked into his bedroom and crashed face-first into the pillows.

He woke up at 11:15 the next morning to a wicked headache and a text from Clary.

**Feistyredhead: Hey, u feelin alright? U were pretty wasted last nite.**

Alec went and got a glass of water and some Advil before replying.

**Me: Yeah I'm ok, headache but thats it. Hbu guys?**

**Feistyredhead: Iz was puking this mornin, but shes good now, and we're both fine.**

**Me: Thats good :)**

Alec stared at the sketches above his desk and sighed. He really needed to get back in the groove of painting. A gallery had requested some of his work, and he still needed to produce two more usable pieces.

**Me: Hey Clary, u know of any good ways to get back in the groove of painting? I've got artists block :(**

**Feistyredhead: Well usually i try using a different model, someone new. Actully i know a guy who's really great, and he does it for cheap. **

**Me: Rlly? Can you set something up?**

**Feistyredhead: Sure! Ill arrange for him to come by ur place on like, Wednesday afternoon? **

**Me: Sounds perf, thanks so much :) btw whats his name?**

**Feistyredhead: his name's Magnus Bane. **

* * *

**Well, things are heating up! MUHAHA **

**Sorry the update took so long, writers block is a bitch. Let me know if you liked it, feedback and ideas are my crack ;) Thanks for reading guys**

**-The wonderful wizard of Oz (jks, Kira XD)**


	3. The Exact Shade of Magnus's Eyes

**A/N: Hey everybody, so sorry about the late update, but I'm not at my dad's anymore so I can't just laze around and write and watch Netflix, I actually have to go out and interact with that world :3 haha.**

**So a few things to clarifyyyyy and mention**

**1. I added dates in this chapter, and shall continue to do so for the rest of the story, just so its easier to place everything. I may go back and replace stuff, later. ****(Haha I'm too lazy, I probs won't :P ) **And sorry if some of the dates don't make sense, like the start of school, I just didn't originally think far enough ahead to make a timeline for this fic. 

**2. I know nothing about New York, or being in college (Grade ten for the win) So everything in here is either cursory research or purely made up. If you are more knowledgeable on any subject, feel free to correct or criticize me, and I'll change stuff. :3  
**

**3. Should I do oneshots? Like, idk, for other fandoms, or characters? Drop a review, maybe give me a request for an idea you have?**

**4. Thank you so so so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and REVIEWED. When I was writing this and got stuck, I'd go back and read your reviews as motivation :) So ily all, thank you. Thankful mentions, firstly to Nightowl880 because she is the coolest person ever (This chapter is devoted to her) Also to Livthereader, geekfan27, gsugav (thanks so much for voting!), Hotcisisawesome, meishPV, and all the anonymous reviewers!**

**Lastly, I do not on Alec and MAgnus or any of the other TMI characters *Cries* However, I do own the plot, and the random fictional places in New York, but not Starbucks ;)**

**xoxo - Kira**

* * *

**Tuesday Sept. 2nd, 1:15 PM**

Magnus slumped into a chair with a tired sigh. He was in the Starbucks just down the block from Santiago and Co, his new job. The delicious scent of coffee suffused the air, relaxing him.

It was his first day of work and Magnus was on his lunch break. So far, Raphael had acquainted him with several departments in the building, got him to make a lot of phone calls to models and production companies, and requested that he research the popularity of the color peach in dresses. He was also to analyse surveys and sales figures to show geographic distribution and buyers demographics in America. Magnus loved the demanding the work, Raphael moved fast and expected Magnus to absorb and remember everything he said.

He ordered a chicken sesame wrap and an iced latte, and pulled out his phone. Clary had texted him a few days ago about modeling for a friend of hers, Alec Lighttree or something, and he still hadn't arranged it with the guy.

'Ah, his name is Alec Light_wood_' Magnus recalled, scrolling through his texts. He found the number Clary had given him and opened a new conversation.

**Me: Hey, this is magnus bane, clary said u wanted someone to model 4 u?**

Magnus waited, not expecting an instant reply. He pulled neon green headphones out of his bag, scrolling through his massive amounts of music and finally settling on Arctic Monkeys.

His food arrived at the same time a reply text did.

**Alec Lightwood: Hi Magnus, ya, would u be willing? Clary said you were rlly good**

**Me: Sure, I'd be game. When works for u? I work today, and Fri. and the weekend**

**Alec Lightwood: How bout tomorrow? Say, 1:30?**

**Me: Sounds good. Where?**

**Alec Lightwood: Big brownstone building on Beech Ave. Theres 5 apartments, 2 on the 1st floor, 2 on the 2nd, 1 on the top. Im the 2nd one on the 2nd floor, the 1 with the blue door. **

**Me: Sweet, see you tomorrow.**

**Alec Lightwood: Thanx, bye :)**

**Me: bye :)**

Magnus put his phone down on the table, and focused on eating. 'This Alec guy seems cool' He mused. 'Wonder if he's hot.' He giggled to himself, then his thoughts drifted back to work. He made good money working for Raphael, but it would be a while before he would be making enough to pay off his tuition, let alone get a place of his own. That was a thought that he kept tightly boxed, knowing that living with Woolsey was his only realistic option. It was pointless to entertain ideas of living elsewhere.

'Wonder where my blue eyed dance partner from Sunday lives. Damn, I seriously wish I could have got his number. He was so hot!' Magnus mentally lamented, then lapsed into fantasies of those sexy eyes and strong hands.

Ten minutes later, he had finished his meal and was on his way back to work.

* * *

**Wednesday Sept. 3rd, 1:27 PM**

Alec paced into his studio, assessing his pencils laid out, and the chair sitting in front of his canvas, in position for the unknown model by the name of Magnus Bane. He wasn't nervous per se, but he always regarded new people with a certain amount of apprehension. Still, he was looking forward to painting. Using a model was always fun for Alec, because it really gave him an opportunity to study people deeply without being accused of staring. There was something about taking a person and watching them come alive on a piece of paper, it filled him with happiness. He had painted Ben often when-

Alec cut off that thought sharply, thinking instead of this unknown model. Clary mentioned he was bi, and said he was very charismatic and smart.

A firm knock interrupted Alec, and he walked to the door, swinging it open.

He froze in absolute shock, recognition and a touch of horror making his mouth drop open.

His surprise was mirrored on the face outside the door, gold-green eyes wide and staring back at him.

"Um.. uh, Mr. Bane?" Alec stammered, a blush turning his whole face bright red.

The man standing across from him seemed to recover from the shock, a smirk replacing his astonishment.

"Well, now this _is _a surprise," he drawled. "Yes, I'm Magnus Bane, and you must be Alec Lightwood. A pleasure to _finally_ meet you."

"Um," Alec was still staring, but he just couldn't seem to process the fact that he had managed to find himself in such a situation. For one thing, once he was sober, he was appalled at the way he had acted in that club. But he had been drunk, and consoled himself with knowing that he would probably never see the man again. And for another, Magnus Bane was crazily attractive. That was half the reason he was still staring. Seeing him up close and in full light, he realized all the small details he had previously overlooked. The man's face was beautifully shaped, his skin smooth and caramel colored, his eyes slightly slanted, and such a wonderful color. His eyelashes were long and dark, and his lips were attractively full. His build was slim and strong, and just half an inch shorter than Alec's six foot two. Sculpted and sexy were really the best words for him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Or do you plan to stare all day?" Magnus said, but Alec could hear the laughter in his voice.

He finally managed to close his mouth and get over most of his surprise, but the blush stayed firmly on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, come on in," He muttered nervously.

"Why thank you," was the dry reply.

Alec moved aside, and Magnus sauntered into the apartment, Alec not being able to help himself from admiring the other man's ass as he walked past. The ass that his hands had so eagerly grabbed at the other night….his blush somehow managed to deepen.

"Can I get you something to drink? Water, tea, something stronger?" He asked, trying to regain some kind of calm.

"Sure, tea is fine." Magnus followed Alec into the kitchen, watching him as he boiled water and got out cups. An awkward silence began to stretch on, only broken when Alec asked what kind of tea the green eyed man wanted. 'Dammit Alec, relax. Yes he's hot, yes you did some very embarrassing things with him where you were drunk, but your acting stupid.' He thought angrily at himself. Finally Magnus broke the silence.

"So, you live here alone?"

Alec forced himself not to wince at the question. "Yeah, I had a roommate, but he moved out about a week ago," he replied, keeping his voice carefully neutral. "What about you?"

"I live with my uncle."

"Oh." Alec poured the water over the tea bags, the scent of chai and mint wafting up to him on the steam. "Cream? Sugar? Honey?" He asked.

"Just honey please."

Alec handed Magnus his tea, and walked out into the hallway, heading for his studio.

"That's the living room, and my room, and the bathroom, and the door at the end is my studio," He explained as the walked. "I'd like to start with something simple today, just you sitting on a chair, relaxed." Alec let Magnus walk ahead of him into the studio, and pointed to the chair he had set up.

"Sounds good to me, jacket on or off?" He asked, gesturing to his dark leather jacket, that fit snugly over his lightly muscled shoulders, Alec noted.

"Maybe hung over the back of the chair?" Alec phrased it as a question.

"You're the boss here Alec," Magnus said, rolling his tongue over the name. "By the way, is Alec short for something?" He asked, as he settled into a neutral pose on the chair.

"Um, short for Alexander, why?"

"Alexander. I like it," He said with a smile and a wink.

Alec's slowly fading blush returned full force, so he busied his hands with choosing which colors and shades he wanted. Magnus was wearing a black t-shirt with the word BAD picked out in poison green glitter, and tight white skinny jeans, and his hair was streaked with green dye. Alec decided it might be better to start with a sketch to familiarize himself with all the angles of Magnus before he tried to find the right colors for that wonderfully smooth skin. And of course, those eyes.

He picked up his assortment of pencils, and adjusted his canvas, before finally returning his eyes to his waiting model. The man was watching him, eyes tracing his movements and making Alec's skin burn with the heat of his gaze.

"Can you sit kind of to the side, with your far foot up on the chair and your arm resting on your knee? your other leg can be relaxed out to the side. Yes like that, other hand resting on the thigh closest to me? Perfect. Now tilt your chin and turn your head toward me slightly? Yeah, just like that."

Magnus complied with each of his directions, adjusting his pose until he seemed to be sprawled calmly on the chair, his body facing to the side but his head turned to look at Alec.

Alec studied him for a bit longer, commenting and tweaking his position just a bit, until he was satisfied. He set his tea down, rolled his shoulders, and set his pencil to the canvas.

"Let me know when you get tired, and we can take a break for you to stretch okay? And you can talk to me if you like, my focus while sketching is good. I'll get to painting shortly."

"Works for me, its always fun to watch an artist work," Was the reply.

Alec marveled at Magnus's voice as he began to draw. It was rich, with a very very faint hint of a british accent, not too deep nor too high. It was relaxing.

Studying his subject, he started with the lines of his face, catching the curves and angles, darkening the shadows at his neck, sketching across the graceful arc of his collarbone, picking out his shoulders and the lines of his shirt against his skin. He let the other man fully consume his vision, catching every detail intimately.

* * *

**Wednesday Sept. 3rd, 1:50 PM**

Magnus watched the muscles in the other man's arm tighten and relax as he bent his hand to sketch a spot on the canvas. His hair was flopped over his face, hiding his beautiful eyes from Magnus's view, but his full and delicate lips were visible.

Magnus noted the loose, ratty black jeans, and the faded blue t-shirt that was stretched across broad shoulders, and couldn't help imagining what those big, artist's hands with long, agile fingers would feel like on his body. Every time Alec glanced up to catch a new detail of Magnus, he got a lovely glimpse of those baby blue eyes. And every time their eyes met, a very faint blush would stain the Lightwood's cheeks. Magnus found it absolutely adorable. He still couldn't believe his good fortune in finding his mysterious dance partner. Luck was certainly on his side in this. Before he left, he vowed to himself that he would ask Alexander out on a date.

The object of Magnus's thoughts finally spoke, voice hesitant.

"Um, about, uh, Sunday night…"

Magnus stayed silent, letting Alec collect his thoughts and say what he wanted too.

"Well, I don't um, normally act like that. My sister and brother and a friend of ours dragged me out there, and I guess I had more than I thought to drink. And uh, well, yeah. I'm not really-"

"In the habit of grinding and teasing random guys on dance floors?" Magnus interrupted, laughter in his tone.

"Yeah, that," Alec replied, blushing, but smiling at Magnus's tone.

Magnus's heart stuttered at that smile. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

He forced himself to speak, and not get absolutely dazzled by the pair of blue eyes staring into his own. "I understand. I'm not usually that forward either, but it _has_ happened to me before," he winked, "Its all fine, perhaps not the most appropriate first impression, but oh well. We can start over okay?"

"That sounds good to me," Alec said with evident relief, smiling again. He paused in his sketching, stretching out his wrist and taking a sip of his now most likely cold tea. Then his pencil returned to the canvas, moving with precision and speed.

"How long have you been painting?" Magnus asked, watching the ease with which Alec moved the pencil.

"Mmm, well, I've always been into art, ever since I was little, but my dad thought it was stupid and useless to paint, so for most of the years that I lived at home, I stuck to sketching, hiding my work. But in grade ten I got this amazing art teacher, Mr. Raziel, and he introduced me to different techniques. He saw that I really loved art, and I guess he talked to my mom. I still wasn't allowed to paint at home, but Mr. Raziel let me use his studio whenever I wanted, so I would spend hours there after school and on weekends, and my mom lied to my dad about it for me. I've been painting non-stop since. Now I'm entering my second year of University at the New York School of Arts." Alec's voice was even, but Magnus could tell that there must be a lot of history between him and his dad.

"Wow. Well, I haven't seen your work, but it seems like you really know what you're doing. Lucky thing that Mr. Raziel saw that," Magnus replied after a pause.

"Yeah, I'm still super grateful to him," he said, eyes on the canvas in front of him, but pencil still. "Well, lets take a break. I've finished sketching, so next I'll switch to paint, but I need a snack first," he laughed.

Magnus stood up from the chair and stretched, feeling the stiffness in his muscles. His shirt rode up just a bit, showing stomach, and he could feel blue eyes tracing down his body. He mentally giggled. "Food sounds wonderful. Can I look?" Magnus gestured to the canvas.

"Go ahead." It was the other man's turn to stand and stretch, moving away from the canvas so Magnus had room to stand in front of it.

He looked at the sketch and stared. It was amazing. Lifelike, it was breathtaking in its detail and realism, and Magnus found his mouth open in shock for the second time that day. He stared, and his portrait stared back, eyes filled with an unknown emotion, features cast dramatically in half shadow. "This is absolutely amazing!" He said, voice filled with awe.

"Thank you, you make a really good model," Alec blushed again. He walked out of the studio, and with another look at the sketch, Magnus followed.

"What do you feel like eating? Yogurt? An apple? A peach? Or something more?" Alec grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl and bit into it, peach juice running down his fingers and chin. Magnus had to restrain the urge to walk over and lick it off.

"Hmm, a peach is fine, thanks," he said, reaching into the fruit bowl. Alec nodded, and poured himself more tea, offering some to Magnus. He declined, opting for water instead.

"So, that day in the coffee shop, were you sketching me?" Magnus asked curiously.

"You remember that?" There was that adorable blush again.

"Of course. Its not every day that I come across someone as cute as you." He winked.

"Oh um, haha same could be said of you," he said, embarrassment strong in his tone. "Yeah, I sketched you. You're just so striking, it was hard not to."

"Why thank you. May I see the sketch?"

"Sure, just a sec." Alec disappeared into the hallway, reappearing a moment later with a piece of paper in his hands. He handed it to Magnus and took a seat at the kitchen table.

The sketch showed Magnus sprawled on a stool, chin resting on his hands, relaxed. His eyes were in half-shadow, and he looked edgy and sexy. "Once again, your work is amazing," Magnus said, looking at Alec.

"Well, we'll see what you look like when painted," he replied, smiling modestly. He stood. "Shall we get back to work?"

"Sure. How much longer will you need me for?" He stood, following Alec into the hall.

"Probably another hour, it depends. Is there a limit to how much longer you can stay?" Magnus couldn't tell if he imagined the hint of disappointment in the other man's tone.

"Not really. But I can always come back if you need me for longer, right?"

"True enough," Alec said, taking a seat in front of his easel and picking up a palette. "So you don't need to stay in one position the entire time, its not as important. I'll let you know when you need to stay still, like if I'm painting in something small, or doing a shadow, okay?"

"Okay," Magnus said, resuming position on the chair. 'Anything for you blue eyes,' he mentally added, then shook his head at his own silliness.

* * *

**Wednesday Sept. 3rd, 2:45 PM**

Alec smiled at the familiar scent of oils and acrylics that filled the air when he opened his tubes of paint. It felt so good to be back in the swing of art again. This week with no inspiration had been more frustrating than he realized. He set to mixing colors, studying the shade of Magnus's hair, watching where there were highlights and shadows. The silence in the room, which earlier had been awkward, now seemed comfortable and lazy. He could hear the faint sound of Magnus breathing, and that tiny, insubstantial sound was somehow calming.

He looked up from mixing paint, and found Magnus watching him. Their eyes met, but instead of breaking contact, Alec held his gaze, studying the color of his eyes. The contact held, stretching on, both simply staring into the other's orbs, Magnus's eyes intense, filled with unidentifiable emotion. 'His eyes, he's just so beautiful. I don't understand how a person can be that attractive,' Alec thought.

Finally he broke the contact, looking down, and muttered, "A mixture of gold, forest green, olive green, and maybe a bit of lime I think."

"Excuse me?" Magnus asked, puzzlement clear on his face.

"For the color of your eyes," Alec explained.

"Oh."

They got to talking about colors, Magnus talking about fashion, Alec about art, and the afternoon slipped by, until, around four, Alec proclaimed, "Well, my hand is cramping and there's not much more I can do today."

Magnus stood, stretching hugely, catlike, and Alec watched him, admiring the way the muscles in his back moved when he stretched his arms up.

"So you don't need me anymore?"

"Well, I'm done for the day, but you're a wonderful model to work with, and I'd love to paint you again, if you would be willing?" Alec asked tentatively.

"Hmm, I don't know. You'd have to provide better snacks next time…" Magnus said, mock serious. Then he laughed, and Alec nearly swooned at the sound. "I'd love to model for you again Alexander, you have a real talent."

"Great, thank you so much," Alec said, blushing. "I'd love to try painting you with different lighting, maybe in another setting."

"Sure," Magnus smiled. "Can I see it?" He gestured to the painting, which was turned away from him.

Alec turned it towards him, hoping for a positive reaction. He watched Magnus's face, and was surprised to see a sudden deep pain in the other man's eyes_, _very fleeting and quickly replaced with the light of awe.

"Its amazing. You're an incredible artist Alexander."

Alec blushed, smiling at Magnus, and started walking out of the studio. "Well, I guess practice makes perfect hey?"

Following him, Magnus laughed. "You've certainly been practicing a lot."

At the door, Alec turned to him. "You could say that," He laughed with Magnus. "So how much do I owe you for this afternoon?"

"Well Alexander, I'm afraid money won't do. I just cannot accept it," he said gravely.

"Why not?" Alec asked, puzzled.

"Because its been such a pleasure that it makes money irrelevant. You can, however, take me out for dinner on Friday night." He winked, casually leaning against the door frame.

"S-sure, that would be great," Alec stuttered out, blushing again, and smiling.

"Wonderful, call me and we can arrange it!" Magnus said, returning Alec's smile.

Alec felt like a giddy teenager. He had a date!

Magnus opened the door, walking out, then turned back. "Oh, I almost forgot," He said. He walked up to Alec, who looked at him in surprise and confusion. When Magnus stepped even closer and placed a hand on the back of his neck, his eyes widened with understanding. Then promptly slipped shut when Magnus's lips touched his own. It was a slow kiss, sweet, and with promises of more to come. Magnus licked at Alec's lips, and Alec opened his mouth, their tongues playing against each other, stealing each other's breath. Alec slipped his hands into Magnus's hair, tugging him a bit closer, causing Magnus to moan.

Then, just as fast as it had begun, Magnus pulled away, Alec's hands slipping from his hair, leaving the blue eyed man with wide eyes, heart racing.

"Bye Alexander," Magnus said, his voice rough. "See you Friday." He smiled one last smile, then disappeared down the hallway, Alec left standing in his doorway, hand to his lips, staring after him.

* * *

**Hahaha oh Alec. And Magnus. Muhaha your both so happy! XD I think I have a god complex... Anyway that was fun to write, I'll try as hard as I can to make updates more regular (Once school starts it will be easier) but hopefully they'll be at least every two weeks, if not sooner. **

**PLeaseeeeee vote about lemons or no lemons, that decision must be made soon ;) And please please please review. Reviews inspire me, and make me fangirl, and also warm my heart. They are to me what glitter is to Magnus :O :D And I update faster with reviews ;D**

**Okay I'm gonna go watch a movie with my insanely annoyingly smart older brother, so adios my little fanpeoples.**

**- Kira**


	4. Divine Fudge Sundaes

**Oh look! I'm still alive! **

**Okay, I'm sorry. I know its been like, a month. BUT in my defense, life has been crazy. Anyway. This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, and for that, again, sorry. Also, updates will now be closer to once every three weeks, maximum a month. But hopefully sooner. (I'm living with my sister, and she shuts the wifi off at 9:55 and tells us to turn our computers off, so no super late night writing marathons anymore. **

**But enough rambling. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the random fictional places in New York. And no, I don't own The Notebook either :'(**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, ily. AND THANKS TO MY AMAzing REVIEWERS! ILY ALL!**

**-Kira **

* * *

**Thursday Sept. 4th, 2:17 AM**

_Magnus fidgeted, pulled at the edging of the chair he sat on. _

"_Magnus, please be still. I'm sketchin_g _you! The more you move the harder it is," she said, her sweet, and melodic voice gently reproachful,._

"_But mom, I'm getting a cramp!" He whined, wincing as his leg spasmed._

"_Fine, massage your leg, but if you don't sit still I'll never get a good painting of you."_

"_Okay, I promise I won't move again," Magnus whined._

_He really liked it when his mother sketched him, he just couldn't seem to sit still. He forced himself not to twitch, and watched his mother's long, elegant fingers move the pencil across the canvas. Magnus's mother was a tall, elegant, willowy woman with long black hair, delicate Indonesian features, a bright mind and a rare artistic talent. It all combined in a strong and arresting woman. _

_Oh how Magnus missed her._

'_Wait, why would I miss her?'_

_The dream twisted. He was standing in her room, staring at the bloodstain on the carpet, the bloodstain left when her lips closed around a gun. He was crying, he was on his knees, he didn't understand why she would ever leave him. _

_His step father was there, hitting him, screaming at him through his own tears. Everything was falling down-_

Magnus woke as he fell. He hit the wood floor of his room with a thud, eyes flying open in surprise and fear. He opened his mouth, a single cry escaping before he shut his lips tight. Woolsey was standing above him.

"You fucker. You forgot to clean the bathroom today faggot." Woolsey punctuated this statement with a sharp kick in Magnus's ribs, making him gasp and curl in on himself.

"I'm sorry Uncle! I'm so sorry, you're right, I'm stupid! I'll do it first thing in the morning before I go to work!" He gasped out, voice panicky.

"You better," His uncle ground out, kicking him again, viciously. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, leaving behind only alcohol fumes and Magnus, curled and broken on the floor.

Magnus slowly picked himself up and winced as he breathed in. Already, a huge blue and purple bruise was spreading across his side. He sighed, then winced, and crawled back into bed, groaning with pain, mental and physical. He'd need to deal with his bruised ribs, but it could wait till morning.

* * *

**Friday Sept. 5th, 3:30 PM**

Alec glared at the clock for the fifteenth time, excitement and dread mixing equally in his stomach. It seemed as if he was trapped in a bubble, time moving in odd fits and starts, frozen one moment and flying the next.

He had been wandering around all day, trying to stay busy, and not get too nervous about his date with Magnus at 5:30. He had been unsuccessful. Nerves, happiness, apprehension, all swirled around inside him like a badly mixed cocktail.

Alec sighed with exasperation at himself, and reimmersed his hands in the dishwater, vigorously scrubbing at a greasy spot on a plate. Dishes seemed to be his go-to when it came to calming himself down. Something about methodically making things clean, and the warmth of the water, it just appealed to him. But it really wasn't working this time. Giving up, he dried his hands and went to the living room to try and find something to watch.

Checking his phone, he saw a text from Magnus.

**Magnus: So ur place, 5:15?**

**Me: yeah, we can take my car**

Alec waited for a moment, before a reply came.

**Magnus: where we going?**

**Me: You'll see :P**

**Magnus: fine lol. See u soon :3**

**Me: Yeah (:**

Alec smiled and put down his phone, flopping onto the couch and grabbing the remote.

An hour later and a bit later, Alec rolled off the couch and went to get ready. He showered,once dry he ran his fingers through his hair a few times, leaving it sticking up messily, and walked into his bedroom. After opting for a pair of black jeans that were slightly tighter than most of his normal pairs (for Alec that just meant they fit well, versus were too loose), and a blue button up shirt with rolled up sleeves (a Christmas gift from Izzy), he dressed. A glance in the mirror, he looked acceptable. He grabbed his leather jacket and slipped on sneakers. And then seeing that it was only five, he sighed. Another fifteen minutes to wait and be nervous and anticipate and overthink. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, walking into his studio.

The scent of paint and canvases slipped into his mind, and he immediately calmed down, the familiarity of the smell soothing his nerves. He walked to the covered portrait of Magnus, and pulled off the drop cloth. Personally he thought the painting was one of his best, the colors and lighting had a wonderful contrast and carried an air of relaxed mystery. The greens and blacks, with hints of gold swirled in with blues, mixing in a delightfully exotic palette. Magnus looked out of the painting with magnificent green eyes, his expression calm, but underneath, full of wild emotion swirling right below the surface. His lithe body was laid out across the chair, and his surroundings were shadowy and indistinct. Alec loved it.

His admiration of his work was interrupted by a knock on his door, startling him temporarily. He forced himself not to run to the door, and tear it off it's hinges. Magnus stood across from him, and Alec's breath caught at the sight of the other man. He started at the boots, and worked his eyes up, admiring the whole time.

Black leather knee high boots, tightly fitted, absurdly tight low riding skinny jeans with a black and silver belt, a sliver of tanned stomach, a white tank top with an anime cat on it, and a black jacket. A single chain hung from his neck, and Alec's eyes finally found his face. Magnus was grinning, his smile so beautiful, it burned into Alec's heart. His eyes were outlined in black liner, and a dusting of silver sparkles on his eyelids added light to his face. His hair was a tangle of styled messiness, sexy and alluring. It was streaked with a single strip of lime green.

All in all, Alec had to fight not to moan.

"Well hey there, Blue eyes," Magnus purred out.

Alec cleared his throat. "Hey Magnus, um, wow you look amazing," He stuttered out.

"Why thanks cutie, same can be said for you," he replied, calm and confident.

"Thanks," Alec blushed deep red, and held in a nervous giggle. "I'll just grab my wallet and keys and we can go?" He phrased it as a question.

"Sounds good to me," Magnus said with a wink.

Alec slipped behind the door, swiping his phone and wallet into his pocket and grabbing his keys. He took a deep breath to calm his galloping heart and walked back to the green eyed man, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Shall we?" He asked?

Magnus fell in step with him as they walked down the hall.

* * *

**Friday Sept. 5th, 5:17**

Magnus eyed the man next to him. Alec looked good enough to eat. His blue shirt hugged well-defined muscles, and his jeans nicely hugged his ass. His hair was styled in an amazing combination of sexy and adorable, and his eyes. His eyes were driving Magnus wild.

They were sitting in Alec's blue Subaru, a fast sexy car, laughingly filling the air with relaxed conversation about simple subjects, Magnus's job, school, and the like.

Traffic was surprisingly good for a Friday evening, and they arrived neatly to their 5:30 reservation. They pulled into the restaurant parking lot, and Magnus saw a small bistro on a quiet side street, with a glowing open sign and a drawing of a tree winding up the frosted glass on the front. A red awning sheltered the facade, and warm light spilled through the glass. A sign proclaimed that it was called simply, Oak's Bistro.

"Well, here we are, my favorite place to eat in New York," said Alec with a smile. As the door opened, a rush of warm air and the scent of pizza immediately overwhelmed them, and Magnus breathed in the scent of spices and all things Italian.

"You have a thing for Italian food?" Magnus asked in surprise.

"Yeah actually, why?"

"That's funny. I love Italian food," said Magnus happily.

"Then you'll love this place. Best pizza in the city, by far."

They seated themselves in a booth near the back, and the petite brunette waitress came to give them the menu.

"Hi Alec!" She said, voice bubbly and familiar.

"Hey Amber, how's it going?" Alec said, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh you know. Busy as usual. Who's this?" She winked, nodding her head to Magnus.

"I'm Magnus Bane," Magnus replied sweetly, noticing Alec turn the color of fresh lobster.

"Oh nice to meet you! Its nice to see Alec bring a new face in. Alec's other friend, Ben, never seemed to enjoy himself here. Anyway, what can I get you boys?"

Magnus looked to Alec. "You know this place better than I do, you order."

"Okay, well, we'll start with a Caesar salad, and then a large spinach, feta and garlic. Oh and the house Red tonight please. Thanks Amber." Alec listed the foods with ease, obviously knowing exactly what he wanted.

The waitress walked away, and Magnus glanced at Alec.

" Who's Ben?" He asked curiously.

"My um, ex-boyfriend." Alec said it simply, in a flat tone. "He hated Italian."

Magnus didn't pursue the topic. "So how did you find this place?" He asked instead with a smile.

"Oh now that's a funny story. See, one time, I was looking for this gallery where they wanted to display my work, but they had given me bad directions, so I drove around for hours, looking for the gallery. Finally it got too late, I was tired, hungry, and totally lost. So I pulled into this little bistro to ask directions, but as soon as I walked in, I had to eat. It just smelled so appetizing. So I ordered a pizza, and was instantly hooked. I wrote down how to get here, and have been coming back ever since. Its a great place, very friendly."

Magnus sat and listened to Alec, just loving the sound of the other man's voice. Once he got over his initial nerves, Alec was a very nice person to talk to, good at listening and telling stories. They chatted back and forth till their food arrived, sipping at the wine and laughing, relaxed. Then they lapsed into silence to truly enjoy their food, and Magnus had to concede that it was the best pizza he had ever had. They got to talking about food, and Magnus told Alec stories of his childhood in London, and the wonderful Cafes he used to go to. He kept the discussion of his childhood light, leaving out the pain and difficulties, of which there were many. He spoke briefly of his mother, mostly sticking to talking about London itself.

"But enough about me," Magnus said finally. "What about you? Did you grow up here?"

Alec looked away, staring at the table. "Yeah I did. You've probably heard the name Maryse and Robert Lightwood?"

Magnus's eyes widened. "Do you, perhaps mean Maryse Lightwood, owner of Lightwood Inc, most prominent clothing company in New York, and most of North America? And are you possibly referring to Robert Lightwood, former Mayor of New York city?"

Alec grimaced. "Notice the shared last name. Those are my parents…"

Magnus hid the shock on his face, and smiled. "That must have been, interesting, growing up," he said mildly.

"Yeah, it was, as you so diplomatically put it, interesting. Anyway. Dessert?" He asked, smoothly switching topics.

Magnus let it drop, seeing that Alec was uncomfortable talking about his family. "Dessert sounds fantastic, what's the best?"

Alec didn't respond, just waved the waitress over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded, heading for the kitchen. Finally he replied with a simple, "You'll see," and a smirk.

Amber returned moments later with two silver dishes. She placed each one before the men, pulled the lids off, and walked away.

Inside, Magnus saw two scoops of vanilla ice cream, and a single scoop of chocolate. Chopped up pieces of walnuts dotted the dessert, and three strawberries nestled in next to the vanilla. Drizzled over it all was steaming hot fudge sauce, and chocolate shavings garnished the top.

Magnus looked up at Alec. Alec laughed at the look of undisguised wonder on the green eyed man's face. "You know, its not just to look at. You can eat it," Alec said, humor in his eyes.

Magnus picked up his spoon, and took a small bite. As soon as it touched his lips, he melted inside. So good! He may have let out a moan. Alec laughed again.

"This is so amazing!" Magnus exclaimed. "I feel like I've been missing out my whole life."

"Well, now you know." Alec responded, digging into his own Sundae. They sat in quiet enjoyment of the decadent dessert. When they finished, Alec signalled for the bill.

"Well, um, do you want me to drive you home? Or do you maybe want to come back to my place and watch a movie or something…?" Alec's voice was once again, uncertain and shy. He looked up at Magnus from beneath his dark hair, and Magnus melted inside at those sweet baby blue eyes.

"I'd love to come over and watch a movie," Magnus said happily. "That would be really nice."

Alec's posture relaxed, and he stood from the booth, pulling out his wallet. "Shall we?" He asked, walking to the till. He paid, and the left, walking into the cool September night.

When they got to the car, Magnus realized that he couldn't wait till they got back to Alec's apartment for them to kiss. He wanted one now, not in half an hour. Thoughts of those lips had been distracting him all evening. So when Alec walked up to the car, and went to unlock the doors, Magnus grabbed his hand, turning him around. Alec looked at him, surprised. "Magnus, what-" Magnus slid his other hand into Alec's hair, and kissed him, pressing their lips together. Alec's words were cut off as the other man's mouth captured his, starting off slow. But the kiss quickly heated up, as Alec slid his hand to Magnus's waist, pulling them closer together. Magnus slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth, tilting the blue eyed man's head back. Magnus felt like he was on fire. No one had ever made him feel so alive with a single kiss before.

By the time they separated, they were both breathing hard and flushed.

"What was that for?" Alec asked, voice rough and face red.

"Because you're just so sexy I couldn't wait another minute," Magnus replied honestly, smiling.

Alec laughed, blushing again, and opened the car door, letting go of Magnus's hand and getting in. When they were both in the car however, he reached for Magnus's hand again, and held it all the way back to his apartment.

* * *

**Friday Sept. 5th, 7:14 PM**

Alec had very rarely felt so relaxed and happy. As he unlocked the door of his apartment, he wondered that the man behind him might actually end up being a lot more important to him than he had expected. Magnus was just so nice. And intelligent. And handsome.

Alec shook himself out of dreamland and opened the door, turning the lights on in his darkened apartment. Magnus walked in behind him, hanging his coat by the door and unzipping his boots. Alec couldn't stop himself from staring at that perfect ass as Magnus bent over. Swallowing to clear his dry throat, Alec walked into the living room and turned on one of the lights, bending down in front of his movies. Magnus came and knelt beside him, close enough that Alec could feel his body heat.

"What should we watch?" He asked.

"I don't know," Alec replied. "What do you want to watch?"

Magnus pulled a movie out of Alec's collection, and made puppy dog eyes at him.

Alec glanced at the title and laughed. "Sure, we can watch the Notebook."

Alec put the movie in, and the curled up on his leather couch. Alec tried to sit next to Magnus, but Magnus splayed himself across the couch and pulled Alec down on top of him, causing Alec's breath to catch. He didn't move away, but curled up closer to the other man. Magnus slipped one arm around Alec's waist and tangled the other hand in his hair. They lay like this for several minutes, just watching the movie and enjoying each other's presence.

After a while, Alec twisted in Magnus's arms, turning so he was facing him.

"You know," he said, voice low, " Its always you who kisses me, never the other way around."

"Why don't you change that?" Magnus replied, breath ghosting over Alec's face.

Alec leaned in close, and slowly pressed his lips over Magnus's. Leisurely, he parted his lips, not going for tongue, just slow, sensual kissing. Then Magnus slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth, and the kiss became feverish and intense. Alec nipped at Magnus's bottom lip, causing him to moan. Magnus pulled Alec over on top of him, pressing them harder together, making Alec gasp. Alec's hands slipped under Magnus's shirt, sliding over his abs, feeling his soft, feverish skin. Magnus moved his lips to Alec's neck, biting and sucking and licking, until Alec fisted his hands in Magnus's hair and pulled him back to his lips. They continued to kiss for a while, before slowly subsiding, neither really wanting to go farther on the first date. There was so much chemistry, but as the kisses slowed and got longer, Alec didn't feel the need to remove clothes.

Eventually they returned to the movie, Alec feeling warm and content and sleepy. Wrapped sweetly in Magnus's comforting arms, he felt himself drifting into sleep.

* * *

**Saturday Sept. 6th, 9:30 AM**

Alec woke slowly, to a crick in his neck. He had a moment of confusion, before he realized that he was on the couch. He must have fallen asleep while watching the movie with Magnus. Speaking of Magnus…

Alec crawled off the couch and looked around. Sitting on the coffee table in front of him was a small note on a piece of lined paper.

_Alec. Sorry about leaving without saying bye, but you fell asleep and you were just so cute that I couldn't wake you up. I'm catching a cab back home, text me when you wake up ok? Thank you for the wonderful evening Blue Eyes._

Alec smiled and blushed faintly, folding the note in half and tucking it into his pocket, walking into the kitchen to make toast. He grabbed his phone on the way, already composing a text to Magnus in his head.

* * *

**Fun stuff hey? Aww they're so cute! Gah the warm fuzzies! Poor sweet people, just wait to see what I have in store for you, muhahahaaa**

**Review, my sparkly cupcakes! Any comments/criticisms/feedback is appreciated! :D**

**Xo -Kira**

**Ps. I will be including lemons, rating will probably change next chapter (No, no lemons next chapter, but a rating change none the less)**


End file.
